


Work, Schmurk

by vodka_and_some_sass



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_and_some_sass/pseuds/vodka_and_some_sass
Summary: Based on the request: *GASP* Do you think you could do a cuddly Loki please?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Work, Schmurk

You blinked awake at the feeling of the warm sun rays on your cheeks, muted by your translucent curtains. Beside you, Loki snored softly, lying on his tummy with his head close to yours, hair splayed here and there and his arm draped over you. His breath tickled your ear and you could not stop the sleepy smile that stretched across your face. It was after many nights that Loki had slept through the night and into the morning, undisturbed by nightmares or by your occasional restlessness. Deciding not to wake him just yet, you tried to pry yourself out of his hold. 

“No, stay.”

You sighed, smiling down at him. You should have known he’d wake up, but you weren’t regretting being able to hear that slightly hoarse, husky voice. He woke up before you too often for you to witness it.

“I have to get ready for work, my love.” Your voice was soft, placating. You were about to rise off the bed when a strong arm wrapped around your midsection and tugged you back, rolling you so that you were face to face with sleep ridden blue green eyes. Loki trapped your legs between his, resting half his upper body on one side of yours, pinning you to the bed while one arm looped around your shoulder and held you in place. His face nuzzled into your neck and you felt him relax completely. 

“Work, shmurk.” Came the disgruntled reply from just under your ear as you grinned, happily wrapping your arm that was under Loki around his back and playing with the ends of his hair. 

“Work, shmurk.” You replied, chuckling as you decided that a little while longer in bed wouldn’t harm anyone. 


End file.
